victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pear Company
The Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in Victorious. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows including iCarly, also made by Dan Schneider. All of the PearProducts were specially made for the show and are very similar to Apple Products. Like Apple Products, PearProducts are expensive. PearProducts were originally rectangular but are now shaped like a pear with the start of Season 2. iPear On Victorious, desktop computers include the iPear. iPear's have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEG's (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is sometimes seen on the show, and on screen grabs, that there are icons from Microsoft Windows ''such as the 'My Computer icon' from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP. The computer also has a dock, but is blue colored and has many different icons from Windows XP. In the intro there is also a program very similar to iMovie HD. The computers also have applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the Mac. Robbie's grandmother's computer is depicted as an iPear. Hollywood Arts seems fond of these computers, as they have a whole section of the library devoted to them. There are several models of it, some of them representing an iMac G5 with a Pear logo, the first aluminum iMacs, and a special one seen on iCarly which resembles an Apple Cinema Display but in red instead of black. One of the original Pear Company desktop computers was the Pear Plus. Only seen on iCarly, they're quite expensive if kept in mint condition. PearBook PearBooks are some of the most seen PearProducts, tied for second with the PearPad, with only the PearPhone surpassing them both in sightings. As with the iPear, its software is a mix of Apple's OS X, and Microsoft's Windows XP. In looks, the internet browser and every page launched appears to have the OS X look, while the background seems to have Windows XP look to it. With each new generation of PearBooks, the more popular they seem to get seems to get. The PearBook Pro is the current PearBook in production, along with the PearBook Classic. Cat, Jade, Robbie, and Sikowitz were all seen to have a PearBook Pro in Tori Goes Plantinum. PearBook Pro Ownership *'Red - Jade *'Orange - 'Trina and Sikowitz *'Green - 'André *'Blue -' Tori *'Baby Blue - 'Robbie *'Pink - 'Cat *'''White - None *'Purple - Sinjin (possibly) *'Black - Beck *'Brown - None' *'Tiger Print - None' Find My PearBook Find My PearBook is an app that tracks your PearBook's location if you lose it. You can track it's location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearBook with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. PearBook Model List *'PearBook 1 -' (1st Generation) - (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a colored back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *'PearBook Classic - '(Formerly PearBook 2) - (2nd Generation) (2008-2010; 2012-Present). Looks like the original MacBook Pro; new Classic version similar to original, but with a dotted silver logo. *'PearBook 3 -' (3rd Generation) - (2009). Similar to the Black MacBook. Rarely seen if ever on Victorious. *'PearBook Pro' - (Formerly PearBook 4) ''-'' ''(4th Generation) (2011 - present). Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back. Was mentioned on The Slap in the Opposite Date Pics as the PearBook Pro. PearPhones .]]On Victorious, the PearPhone is the most seen PearProducts. All of the other major characters have PearPhones too, as well as minor characters, and even some background characters. The first PearPhone seen was the PearPhone 2G, in the Pilot. In the Second season, there's a new PearPhone, the PearPhone GX, in the shape of a pear. The new PearPhone XT was released on February 11, 2012, during the season three episode, The Worst Couple, it has all the same dimensions as the PearPhone GX, but has a virtual assistant exactly like Siri. PearPhones are available on such networks as: F Mobile, SBI Mail, and Mobile Tech.The gang, excluding Andre, had their PearPhone 2G's on a F-Mobile service plan in Survival of the Hottest. Its unknown what service plan he had, possibly a Mobile Tech or SBI Mail plan, or an unknown service provider. Mobile Tech appears to be a poor service provider, with very little service connectivity, and a lengthy 5-year contract. Robbie had his PearPhone GX on Mobile Tech. Sometime before How Trina Got In, Robbie stopped paying for his Mobile Tech service on his PearPhone XT, deciding to not have any service at all because of the $45/month bill . The Victorious gang (other than Robbie) seems to use SBI Mail on their new PearPhone XT's. SBI Mail is an offspring company of SBI, which seem to also make speakers, amps, along with other products. On the PearPhone XT, the headphone jack is on the left side, in the deepest ridge, as seen in Driving Tori Crazy on Cat's PearPhone XT. (See the picture on the lower right, with the duck on it). Also, while in Jade's car, Tori's PearPhone XT was black, while it's usually, and still is Special Blue. In Cat Teaches The Eldery, Cat attempts to help the elderies from the "special home" down the street with their new PearPhone XT's. In Crazy Ponnie, we see Holly Vega with her brown PearPhone XT but now has a black. In Wanko's Warehouse, we see that at least the PearPhone XT's have an advanced measuring system within it. We also learn the text tones of some of the gang's PearPhone XT's. In Opposite Date, Tori's PhearPhone is wrong again, this time it's purple, while Sinjin's was black. PearPhone XT Ownership: * Tori - '''Blue *André - Green *Robbie - Baby Blue ''' *Cat - '''Pink *Jade -''' Red''' *Beck, Lane and Mrs.Vega - Black *Trina - Orange *Sinjin - Purple *'None' - Brown *'None - Tiger Print' *'None - White' ' '''They mentioned some apps including "TheSlap Mobile App ", "Squirt Alert" ,"Tinkle Time", "Grumpy Gerbils", "Tap It", and "Talking Reggie". In Robbie Sells Rex, Cat and Robbie PearPhones are featured during cutscenes, but they have colored fronts, proving that the Special Blue is not different from the other colored PearPhones. Ruby PearPhone XT The Ruby Pearphone XT was used in the episode "April Fools' Blank ". It was used in a "Wizard of Oz" sketch. When Dorothy (Cat) was in the Hollywood Art's bathroom she pulls a sparkling ruby red Pearphone out of her pocket. Just then red smoke burst out of a stall accompanied with The Wicked Witch of the West (Jade), who asked " Who took my ruby cell phone?! Was it You?!" Claiming she didn't mean to she tried to give it back but it electrically shocks the witch. Claiming she won't be able to get that Ruby PearPhone as long as it's April Fool's Day. Since this episode wasn't canon, this edition of the PearPhone doesn't exist even in the Victorious/iCarly universe. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This feature was used in the season 3 episode Andre's Horrible Girl. Robbie asked it where he could find a window fixer, but instead it re-searched his last request and looked for adult diapers. The name is still unknown, and is only available on the PearPhone XT. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is an app that tracks your PearPhone's location in case you lose it. You can track it's location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearPhone with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. Text Tones The tones that the gang gets when they receive a text are: *Beck - The generic tri-tone *Jade - Breaking glass *Robbie - Rex saying 'Ha' *Andre - Guitar strum *Cat - Honking *Tori - '''Unknown' *Sinjin - Unknown *Mrs. Vega - Unknown *Lane - Unknown *Trina - Unknown PearPhone Model List *'PearPhone G1- '(1st generation)- (2007-2008). Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design, purple light up logo. (Based off of iPhone *'PearPhone G5- '(2nd Generation)- (2009). Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. (Based off of iPhone 3G) *'''PearPhone 2G- (3rd Generation)- (2010- 2011). Same rectangular design, black back, no light up logo. (Based off of iPhone 3GS) *'PearPhone GX- (4th Generation)- (2011- 2012). Had a new Pear shaped design, came with PearChat. Metal signal band. (Based off of iPhone 4) *'PearPhone XT- '(5th generation)- (2012- Present ). Released on Feb. 11, 2012. Same Pear shape retained, Same metal signal band, and has a feature the same as the iPhone 4S's Siri. (Based off of iPhone 4S) PearPads In the Victorious series we see the PearPad. Like the PearPhone, they were first rectangular shaped and later in Season 2, they became pear shaped. In some cases in Season 1, Robbie uses it to give information to the friends, such as in Survival of the Hottest and Sleepover at Sikowitz's. It is more common in Season 2. Robbie uses it in Ice Cream for Ke$ha to look on the ice cream company's website. He also uses it multiple times in Terror on Cupcake Street, which causes Andre to become very annoyed and eventually break the PearPad, which Robbie held a grudge against him for. In Prom Wrecker, Tori uses her PearPad to announce the prom king and queen results. Cat also uses her PearPad 2 a lot such as in Tori Gets Stuck , Prom Wrecker, Locked Up, and Car, Rain, and Fire. Robbie using his PearPad 1 to solve problems is a running gag in the show. In How Trina Got In, Nozu has PearPad 2's hanging on the walls. In Tori Goes Plantinum, Robbie is finally seen with his PearPad. A Baby Blue PearPad 2. In The Breakfast Bunch, we see the library has a whole shelf of PearPad 2's. In Opposite Date, the PearPad 3 is announced and Robbie and Andre work together to win a 2 of the 3 being given away. Andre's PearPad 2 is broken by the Slingshot Kids. In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Beck is finally seen with his PearPad. A Black PearPad 3. It's also the first PearPad 3 seen. In The Bad Roommate, an updated PearMaps app is used with high resolution zooming. This is a parody of Apple Maps Fly-Over. One app shown is the Spin A-Ma-Jig. PearPad 2 Ownership: *'Orange - 'Trina *'Green - None '(André, broken by Sligshot Kids in Oct. 2012) *'Blue '- Tori *'Purple '- Sinjin *'Pink -' Cat *'Baby Blue - 'Robbie *'Black - ''None *'Red- None' *'White - None' *'Brown - None' *'Tiger Print - None' PearPad 3 Ownership: *'Orange' - Trina *'Green - Andre *'Blue - Tori *'Purple - None' *'Pink - None' *'Baby Blue - None' *'White - None' *'Black - 'Beck *'Red - ' Jade *'White - None' *'Brown - None' *'Tiger Print - None' Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is an app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track it's location from a PC, iPear, PearBook, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the device that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. You can also remotely lock your PearPad with a passcode, wipe it clean of information, display a warning, or message, or even make it play a sound if you can't see it. PearPad Model List PearPad *'PearPad 1-' (1st generation)- (2010-2011). Extremly big screen, very thin, and size of small child. Rectangular design. (Based off of Original iPad) *'PearPad 2-' (2nd generation)- (2011- 2012). Brand new Pear design, similar to PearPhone GX/XT in overall design, but about triple size. (Based off of iPad 2) *'PearPad 3'- (3rd Generation)- (2012- present ) Released Oct. 13, 2012. Similar to the PearPad 2, but with a slightly better screen. Was announced and released during Opposite Date http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsUY6aC5l0g (Based off of iPad 3) PearPad Mini *'PearPad Mini - '(1st generation)- (2010). Reduced screen and body size, and increased thickness. Similar rectangular design to original PearPad. Never seen on Victorious. (Based off the original iPad.) PearChat PearChat was introduced to some Pear Products in 2010, and to all products in 2011. The first time PearChat was used on Victorious, was on Wi-Fi in the Sky, when Tori, Beck, Cat, and André used it to work on their eleven-page story due for class the next day. Robbie, Sinjin, and Jade also use PearChat to join in the others' conversation. Later, Tori uses it to PearChat with Sikowitz in The Gorila Club, while acting the part of a role. We have also seen Cat PearChat with Tori, André, Robbie, and Beck, while at the Platinum Music Awards. So far we've only seen PearChat on the PearBook 2 (now Classic), and the PearBook 4 on Victorious, but on iCarly, we've seen PearChat used on a iPear, a PearPad 2, and we have heard that Carly used her PearPhone GX to PearChat. Also in some episodes such as Tori Goes Platinum, and Wi-Fi in the Sky, some of their usernames are displayed: *Tori- ToriVega *Cat - HappyCat *Andre - AndreH *Beck - GotBeck *Jade - ScissorLuv *Sinjin - MrSkinnyJeans *Robbie - RockRobster/Lil_Stephanie21 *Rex - RexAndTheCity *Trina - Unknown PearStore First mentioned in The Worst Couple, by Trina, when she picked up her new PearPhone XT. The retail PearStore is a store that sells all PearProducts, in a physical store. It features all devices on display, that you can use and test out before you buy them. The store also features a Braniac Bar, where owners of PearProducts can be helped with setup, questions, updates, and repairs. All employes wear a red shirt with a Pear logo on it, and a ID on a lanyard. PearCloud The PearCloud helps transfer all new documents, apps, music, events, and bookmarks, to your other PearProducts. PearPort PearPort Express A PearPort Express is wireless internet connector,which can be use at home or easily on the go. It uses 802.11n type of WiFi. PearPort Extreme A PearPort Extreme is also a wireless internet connector, which should only be used at home due to its increased size. It also uses 802.11n wifi. PearTV PearTV, a parody of AppleTV, is a set top box, whic you connect to the internet, it was first seen on Victorious in Tori Goes Platinum when Sikowitz used it to show a scene from an old TV show he was on. He appeared to be using PearPlay from his PearBook Pro to mirror it to the PearTV, which then displayed it on the screen, he was later interrupted by Cat, when she used it to view the live stream on TheSlap. Later in the episode, Jade uses the PearTV to stream the SplashFace video of Toriflippingoutonthewaitress, from her PearBook Pro. The device itself hasn't been seen, just the display, which is extremely similar to the AppleTV's display. PearOS PearOS is the operating system on all mobile PearProducts and the PearTV. It uses a multi-touch user interface with downloadable content. Interface control elements consist of sliders, switches, and buttons. The response to user input is immediate and provides a fluid interface. Interaction with the OS includes gestures such as swipe, tap, pinch, and reverse pinch, all of which have specific definitions within the context of the iOS operating system and its multi-touch interface. Internal accelerometers are used by some applications to respond to shaking the device (one common result is the undo command) or rotating it in three dimensions (one common result is switching from portrait to landscape mode). PearOS has basic, generic apps built into it like: PearOS Built-in Apps *PearPod: A music playing app. *PearPics: A photo holding app. *PearCam: A camera operating app. *PearClock: A clock app. *PearVids: A video holding app. *PearMaps (PadMaps on the PearPad 1): A map app, with angle rotation and high resolution zooming options. *Notes: A simple note taking app. *PearNet: An internet app. *SBI Mail: An e-mail app. *PearRuler (So far only seen on PearPhone): An advanced measuring app. *PearChat: A video calling app. *PearPhone (On PearPhone only): A phone calling app. Episode Influence Pear Products have been seen throughout series, even sometimes annoying people, such as Robbie with his PearPad 1, which was eventually broken by Andre in Terror on Cupcake Street. Most of the time the products help the gang out by showing them updates on contest, like in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. And by keeping them connected, through the The Slap Mobile App. The whole episode Wi-Fi in the Sky, was using PearChat on a PearBook 2 to connect the friends up to finish the story for class. The subplot of The Worst Couple, Tori awaits the release of the new PearPhone XT release, and her PearPhone GX malfunctioning, from being dropped in a toilet too many times. In André's Horrible Girl, Robbie uses his PearPhone XT's personal assistant to ask for a window repair man in Beverly Hills, California, it malfunctions, and searches for his last request, adult diapers. In How Trina Got In, Robbie pretends to use his PearPhone XT to call for money to pay the bill. Tori and Robbie fight over the phone, eventually Tori tickles Robbie in order to take the phone Tori finds out that Robbie did not buy a plan because the service provider charges $45 a month, he just has it to make other people think he has a PearPhone. But has used his PearPhone after this episode. In Tori Goes Platinum, everyone uses their PearProducts to hear about the Platinum Music Awards competition. In Opposite Date, Robbie and Andre go to extremes to win two of PearPad 3's being given away. They even writing a song and wear pear coustumes, later falling down in the outfits, becoming trapped. In Cell Block, the gang is dared to not use technology by Sikowitz, including all PearProducts. In Robbie Sells Rex, while Tori's post and update on TheSlap are shown, Cat's and Robbie's are shown too. It's unknown if it will be like this for now on. In The Bad Roommate, Andre' has an Green colored PearBook Pro. Also Tori's, Andre's and Cat's updates on the TheSlap are shown. The updated PearMaps app is talked about in this episode, which is based off of the new maps update for Apple Products. The subplot of this episode is Jade trying to remove an unattractive picture of herself on the new PearMaps app. Student's Color Coordination There is a color coordination with the characters PearProducts: *'Tori '- Blue '''- PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook Pro. * '''Cat - Pink - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook Pro. *'Sinjin - Purple - '''PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2. *'Jade - Red - PearPhone XT and PearBook Pro. * 'Trina - Orange - '''PearPhone XT and PearPad 2. * '''Robbie '- '''Baby Blue - PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2, and PearBook Pro. * Andre- Green- PearPhone XT and PearBook Pro. * '''Beck - Black - '''PearPhone XT and PearPad 3. Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX/XT were modeled after the iPhone 4/4S. *PearPad 2's were being used as speakers in the episode Prom Wrecker. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *The Hollywood Arts Library has many PearProducts: including a whole desk block of iPears, and a shelf full of PearPad 2's. *If you look closely you can see that the Special Blue PearPhone GX/XT has a blue front during cut-scenes. But during live-action scenes it has a black front, just like the others. *On both DanWarp shows, we've seen that the Pear Logo is different sizes, and colors throughout both of the series. *PadMaps, is a special map service offered only on PearPads, seen on Terror on Cupcake Street. *Color coordination is popular with all mobile PearProducts such as the PearPhone, PearPad, PearBook, and PearPod lines. *The PearPlus is obvious a parody of the Apple Macintosh. Though never shown on Victorious, it has been shown on iCarly. In mint condition, it can be worth around $4000. Category:Parody Category:Objects Category:Hollywood Arts Staff